


The Mnemonic Veil

by Rawrkie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angela x Moira, Everyone is gay for Moira, F/F, Its gays trying to be professional...what can I say?, Lets have a look into your mind, Mercy x Moira, Moicy, Much lesbians, Therapy, recollections, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrkie/pseuds/Rawrkie
Summary: What happens when your memories long since buried begin to rise up rearing its ugly head? Do you panic, or stay calm? Dr. Moira O’Deorain is a psychiatrist in London, and one of her new clients doesn't realise that unravelling her own memories mysteriously intertwines with some of her own.





	The Mnemonic Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking onto my work! This is a modern day AU. A take on our two ladies in a 'slightly' different setting. I hope you enjoy my take on these two particular women, and that you're happy with the ride I'm about to take you on. This will be a multi-chapter fic that will hopefully be updated once every two weeks, or earlier if work allows it.

The morning sun climbed, slowly sending soft rays of light spilling into the room. The gentle glow painted everything it touched in a soft orange hue as it advanced. As the darkness slowly ebbed, making way for the day to begin, a dog which lay curled up at the foot of a bed began to stir. He licked at his muzzle with one slow sweep of his tongue and then yawned sweetly, drowsiness clinging to him. Lifting his head, he cocked it to the side to check and see if his master was still deep in sleep. 

Watching quietly, Albert stood, stretching his full length before tending to his morning duty of burying his long muzzle under the duvet. He wriggled forward to press his wet nose into his sleeping owners face. Not getting a response straight away, he changed tack. Digging his snout in more, he went about sniffing away and invading all the sensitive spots. His master’s ears, her temple, and frazzled red hair, all got their share of wet nose.

The body beneath the duvet began to shift, making strange noises as sleep was quickly chased away from her. 

“Alright alright…” Moira rasped, grumbling she turned over. Rubbing at her eyes with the heel of her hand while shifting her weight, she pushed herself up to rest on an elbow. Insistent with his game, the dog buried himself deeper within the sheets, tail wagging madly. Blinking slowly and hoping to clear the remnants of sleep from her bleary mismatched eyes, she began to focus, honing in on her beloved dobermann. All she could see was his rear end sticking up from the bed and his tail wagging like a hummingbird's wings. Smiling, Moira pushed the duvet back to reveal Albert’s face, the dog panting happily and sending wafts of dog breath directly into her nose.

“Gah! Al, that really isn’t pleasant to experience first thing in the morning,” Moira groused, locking eyes with her loveable pet. 

Albert must have thought their shared moment of eye contact was a sign, and snorted happily. He leapt to his feet atop the bed, knocking Moira back down on the mattress in the process, his clumsy body sprawled over her torso, almost crushing her ribs. His assault switched from wet nose to furiously licking her face, all part of the secret code only dogs knew. It was the proper way to make sure that their master was indeed one hundred percent alive and alert, after all.

Moira sputtered out a chuckle, Albert’s overly enthusiastic attitude infectious. 

“Oh no, now stop! No! Stop it! Albert! It’s too early for this,” she whined, albeit with wide smile while she playfully swatted at his snout and tried in vain to push him off of her. “Aww come on now boy! I’m up, I’m up!” Her chuckle broke out into hearty laughter while she tried with all her early morning might to lift herself up enough to breathe through the assault and the Dobermann’s added weight. 

After some time they both calmed down, Albert panting with content at the start of the day and Moira thoroughly out of breath from their shared delight in playing. Albert soon settled, draping himself leisurely over his master’s lap.

“Now stay there, you big oaf.” With a hum to herself, she scratched beneath his chin with one hand, her other hand patting down the bedside table in an absent-minded search. A few pats later she finally found what she was looking for and slipped her glasses into place, settled neatly on her nose That accomplished, she threaded her fingers loosely through her thick hair, pushing the floppy fringe back and out of her face. She sat there idly for a moment, lazily stroking Albert’s long, velvety ears. His head had grown heavy, falling lower and resting atop Moira’s covered thighs as she continued to give him loving attention. 

She felt warm and comfortable. The routine was calming and safe, a feeling she still had not quite gotten used to, even with the passage of time. With a sigh, Moira leaned her back heavily against the headboard and began to plan her day.

Today was, as far as she was aware, to be like any other day. Being woken up affectionately by her faithful companion Albert, the need for an aggravating alarm was long forgotten and happily replaced. Naturally, the top priority was feeding him; her dog, she mused, she valued more than herself. Next was to tackle the remainder of her morning chores. 

After he had been tended too, Moira went about the rest of her daily routine of personal hygiene and then breakfast, ready for the work day ahead. A hot shower, nice and quick, washing away the previous day of London cities smog and her clients affairs. Clean and dry with a fluffy white towel wrapped tightly around her slender hips, she pulled her wardrobe open picking out one of the many suits tailored expertly for her lean, wiry frame. Grey was the colour today, a hue that matched the gloomy skies, which had quickly darkened before brisk winds ushering laden clouds that were threatening the city.

Tsk, Moira thought to herself. 

She chanced another look outside the bedroom window as she draped her tie around her neck. What happened to that wonderful sun this morning? Why did it always have to be so fleeting? Turning her attention back to the bathroom mirror, Moira evaluated her look for the day and returned to reciting the methodical steps of fixing up her tie. 

The weather was an ever present topic of conversation in England thanks to how dreary most days tended to be. Indeed, it was so much so that the country often made jokes of it as a way to lighten their spirits from the unsurprising lack of vitamin D.

The clacking of claws crossing wooden floorboards announced to Moira that Albert had finished his breakfast and that he was returning to her room. When he reached the bathroom door, he sat down and looked up to her fondly as she went about her daily rote of tightening her tie and styling her hair.

A few minutes later, with travel coffee mug in hand, Moira sauntered towards the front door. Picking up her office keys on the way through, she temporary stashed the key chain in her mouth as she reached up to take her her coat off the hook. A precarious dance followed, slipping her arms through the right sleeve and then the left while carefully swapping the mug between hands. Mission accomplished, Moira finally took the keys from her mouth and pocketed them safely before doing up the buttons with one hand while taking a sip of her delicious black coffee.

“Mmm, now that hits the spot,” Moira hummed pleasantly, enjoying the way the smooth liquid warmed her from the inside out. Her hand hovered over the door’s handle for a moment before she remembered to fetch her umbrella; better safe than sorry with the ominous sky. It gave her a moment of pause, and she called out to her faithful companion.

“Albert?”

The dobermann shuffled into the room, ears flat and eyes wide with the pleading only a dog could muster. Moira’s shoulders slumped and she exhaled loudly. 

No matter how many times she saw his sad face before she left, it never got any easier to go. Bending down, Moira patted her thigh to signal Albert to ‘come’ and he did. He walked up to her slowly and nearly cowering, his tail trying to wag but not quite managing it; he knew full well that his owner was about to leave him all by his lonesome for hours on end while she was off doing god knew what. 

Dropping to one knee Moira beckoned him to come just that bit closer so she could stroke his face and pat his neck, and then she pressed a kiss between his eyes lovingly. It helped her feel a bit better about leaving him as she heard Albert’s tail begin to whip just that little bit faster. She found herself smiling, her pet’s spirit raised enough to appease Moira’s guilt even if only for a little while.

“Don’t you worry now,” Moira said, standing back up to her full height and turning to open the door. Albert watched on, his head tilted to the side as if he was trying to understand the words she was saying. She never was quite sure just how much the animal understood, but she suspected it was more than he let on. “Olivia will be around later to take you out and feed you.” She opened the door but glanced back, catching as his ears perked up at the familiar name, “and then I’ll be home around eight if things go well in the office.”

With a reluctant wave, Moira shut the door and locked it to begin making her way down the steps and to the cab parked dutifully outside her house. 

The drive to her private practice was uneventful, with typical traffic, crawling bumper to bumper in the morning rush. Her driver, Hansh, was a real dream and Moira was thankful to Olivia for suggesting him. She always knew the best people around, from cab drivers to beyond. Hansh knew all the shortcuts via backstreets, alleys, and car parks, which made the commute as stress free as possible nearly every day. Yet the best thing as far as Moira was concerned was that he knew not to bother with small talk, and that turning up the radio just that little bit more to enhance the classical rendition was a pleasure to Moira’s ears. Stirring strains of orchestral arrangements were far preferable to the loud noises of revving engines and shouting people.

With a brief parting wave to her cabbie, Moira skipped up the steps and opened her building’s front door. Walking down the corridor, she dug a hand into her pocket comfortingly playing with the keys that resided there until she reached her practice’s office. She pushed open the simple beige door leading to the reception area.

“Why good morning, Dr. O’Deorain.” Moira recognised that voice, looking up to acknowledge the woman at the main desk as she breezed by.. “I do hope that you had an enjoyable weekend?” She continued, watching as Moira fished for her keys. It was a short wait, the doctor pulling them from her pocket before she plugged them into the door of her office.

“I most certainly did, Alice.” Moira had half-opened the door, but gave a slight turn toward the other woman while her hand rested on the handle, her smile widened as she recalled the events that had happened in the last couple of days. “Albert discovered that he couldn’t take a whole tree home, but he compromised, and now we have a family of branches instead.” She chuckled to herself, throaty and low, and in hearing Alice her secretary join in with her joviality, she regarded her steadily with smirk, her mismatched eyes flashing with delight.

“Did he really fetch a whole bloody tree?” Alice could hardly believe it, her laughter still healthy after sitting down at her computer. Logging on, the bright screen illuminating her youthful cherubic face. 

“Yes, he did. He’s a bloody pest regarding branches, but a lovable one, that's for sure.” Moira finished turning the knob, pushing the door open and stepping half inside. “So, how many do I have this morning?” 

Alice clicked through the pop ups and opened up the schedule, peering at the screen with a spirited hum. 

“You have your two regulars this morning: Simon and Janet. Then you have a new consultation at 13:30.” Moira heard the distinctive scrolling of the mouse wheel as her receptionist went about double checking the information before her. “It appears your new consultation has taken up two slots.” Alice peered over the computer at Moira then, gauging her reaction through the open door to see whether this was allowed. 

Moira slipped off her jacket, hooking it onto the wall. She peered through room before placing her coffee mug onto the corner. 

“A double slot?” she asked, taking a moment to make certain her shirt buttons were fastened and tightening her tie.

“A double slot,” Alice repeated, staring intently at the screen in front of her before her brown eyes flicked up to capture Dr. O’Deorain's. She swallowed hard, watching as her boss gently brushed the wrinkles down and out of her white shirt to then promptly tugging her jacket forward shifting it back into its perfect place. 

God, she’s so immaculate.

“Can a client actually do that?” She wondered aloud, her dark hued eyes fixed on O’Deorain's tall frame.

“They can indeed. I take it they have booked a consultation and then the extra session straight after?”

Alice blinked repeatedly ridding the fog of Dr. O’Deorain's impeccable dressing habits, to finally checking the screen. 

“That is... actually the case,” Alice replied, verifying the information on screen “They booked two sessions back to back, which is rare considering most consultations are a way of feeling out if you’re the right ‘match’ for them.”

Moira watched the emotions flicker through Alice’s eyes as she analysed the screen. Her secretary so young and unguarded that she was an open book, unrestrained. 

“What’s the name?” Moira asked nonchalantly, dropping into her high-backed chair and swivelling around to see London in all it’s grey glory outside the floor to ceiling length windows.

One last look at the screen, Alice stood from her desk quickly gathering freshly printed paperwork into her hands and then walked on over to O’Deorain’s desk with the paperwork hugged closely to her chest. 

“Your new client is one ‘Dr. Angela Ziegler.’ She’s a renowned surgeon from Bethesda Spital Basel, only recently moved to London. Reason for the move? Unknown, but she is leading one of the best hospitals in London, now. Apparently she takes on almost any case as long as she’s available. They say her talent stretches for miles.”

Moira hummed, tapping her index finger to her thin lips in thought as she digested the information. 

“So she’s a Swiss doctor, who recently transferred to London. And the reason for this change is unknown?” 

“That is correct,” Alice confirmed as she splayed out the paperwork on top of O’Deorain’s desk. Moira continued to stare through the window, already analysing her new client to the changing sky. The heavy clouds were erupting, rain beginning to swiftly fall.

“You said she’s in at 13:30?” Precipitation began hitting the window panes in rhythmic patters that quickly became bullets as the wind picked up yet again. It was going to be a day of merciless treatment for London.

“Yes. 13:30 is her time slot.” Alice watched the scene before them, much as Moira was. The rain swells, growing more incessant with time, and the wind howling through the buildings seemed to offer ill omens. “Would you like coffee or tea this morning?” she asked, her brown orbs now glued to Dr. O’Deorain’s profile; there was no small admiration in that gaze.

“Tea would be wonderful, thank you.” Moira responded, tearing her gaze from the city to find Alice’s instead. “Make sure you make yourself one, too. I don’t want you sleeping on the job.”

Alice gave a quick shake of her head, her smile being supplanted by a small smirk. She felt as though she’d been caught staring. She turned her head, escaping her boss’s captivating eyes. 

“I’ll go and get them ready.” She turned about, leaving the room and for the makeshift kitchen.

Listening to the sounds of clanging cups and water coming to a rolling boil, Moira sank into her chair contemplating the sessions to come in her head. Moira’s eyes travelled downward, drawn to the carefully laid out paperwork upon her desk, pinning her gaze onto the bold printed letters of her new clients name. One particular file stood out among the rest.

Dr. Angela Ziegler.

The clock on the wall ticked by unnoticed as Moira’s hand curled the paper in her hand, creasing it at the edges.

Why is it that you sound so oddly familiar?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time read this! I truly appreciate it! This is my first post on this website after moving from FF.net and I have to say I'm really enjoying it so far.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (Careful lots of NSFW *le wink*: http://rawrkie.tumblr.com/


End file.
